Bath time
by Shiroo-Chan
Summary: -Traducción- Mi cuerpo se estremeció, el calor bajo hasta mi vientre. Yo lo deseaba... yo quería mas de el...Si solo hubiera sido capas de quedarme mas tiempo, si solo hubiera sido capas de ver hasta donde nuestras manos llegaban... 'Gajeel invita Levy a tomar un baño con él y nos damos cuenta de que Levy no es tan tímida e inocente como la gente piensa.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**Hola mundo! , bueno, para empezar voy a decir que este fanfic no es mio , no me pertenece , le pertenece a **Nicole4211**. Este fanfic es uno de mis favoritos y estaba en ingles , yo quería traducirlo para ustedes , para que lo disfruten al igual como yo lo hice. Fairy Tail tampoco me pertenece (nada me pertenece!) ,le pertenece a el gran Hiro Mashima. Ahora sin mas que decir ... a leer! 

* * *

><p>Bath time<p>

**Capítulo 1**

Respiré profundo estremeciéndome al momento ,pegué los dedos de mis pies en el agua caliente al vapor. Tomó un esfuerzo casi inhumano y miro al magnífico hombre que estaba sentado en el agua, su ancho pecho por encima de la línea de agua y las piernas dobladas separadas y apoyadas en ambos lados de la bañera. Miré el pequeño espacio que estaba desocupado; dudaba de que incluso mi pequeño cuerpo podría encajar allí y entonces la inspiración me golpeó, mi cuerpo se sentía agotado después de todos los esfuerzos que hice durante el día en el campo de entrenamiento. Todo el dolor que crecía en mis músculos y todo pensamiento de modestia huyó mi mente cuando me senté y acomodé entre los muslos musculosos de Gajeel. Mi trasero se instaló íntimamente contra su ingle y yo podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse cuando me moví un poco para acomodarme. Mi espalda se relajó contra su torso, mi cabeza se retorció hasta quedar descansando debajo de su barbilla y en el pecho.

Dios ¡se sentía tan bien!

Cerré los ojos, absorbiendo la sensación del agua caliente tocando mi piel y el delicioso hombre caliente debajo de mí. Sus codos descansaban en el borde de la bañera, con las manos flotando sobre la superficie , ajuste nuestra posición para que nos deslizáramos más profundamente en el agua. Los trajes de baño que llevábamos sirvieron para mantener el contacto de ciertas partes entre sí y aparte de eso, yo podía sentir cada centímetro de su duro torso contra mi espalda.

Una de sus manos se levanto fuera del agua y nerviosamente me palmeó la rodilla expuesta, diciendo al lado de mi oído, " ¿estas relajada ahora, Camarón? Le dije ya que le gustaría una vez que se encontrara dentro" Él se echó a reír, la risa familiar que yo no podía dejar de encontrar absolutamente adorable haciendo eco alrededor de la habitación y todo su cuerpo retumbó con el esfuerzo. "Eso sí, no se duerma en mí todavía," dijo en voz baja, la espalda apoyada en la bañera y una vez más se ajusto contra mi cuerpo sobre la manera que yo me deslice fuera de él.

A pesar de nuestra vergonzosa posición, mi cuerpo estaba completamente a gusto,uno de los brazos de Gajeel se establecieron alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome en su lugar. Estaba tan cansado, pero mis sentidos estaban llegando rápidamente despierto, mi cerebro registraba cada movimiento sutil de su cuerpo.

Mis manos se acercaron y se posaron sobre sus muslos bajo el agua, mis palmas entre su traje de baño y la piel desnuda. "Gracias, Gajeel," murmuré, verdaderamente agradecida por su sugerencia de tomar un baño.

Él gruñó una palabra ininteligible en respuesta y luego se quedó en silencio.

Nos quedamos allí por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a moverse y mi cuerpo comenzó a exhaustarse, la lujuria empezaba a filtrarse a través de mis venas. Quería frotar mis manos arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, a lo largo de sus lados y por encima de sus caderas. Mis dedos comenzaron a clavarse un poco en su piel, pero rápidamente unas manos las arrebataron y se cruzaron sobre mi pecho. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me dije "Cálmate Levy ,es sólo un baño".

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, cada centímetro de piel que estaba en contacto con la suya mandaba zumbidos con impulsos eléctricos. Se movió una vez más en la bañera, con el brazo apretados alrededor de mi cintura y un gemido involuntario se escapó de mis labios al contacto. Se puso rígido detrás de mí y luego, un momento después me apretó más contra él. Dejé que sus brazos se deslizaran contra mi pecho, mis dedos cayeron contra sus muslos. Le oí soltar un suspiro largo y tranquilo y yo simplemente no podía ayudarme a mí misma ... empecé a mover mis dedos sobre él, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su piel. Su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, haciéndome más audaz como mis pequeños movimientos se convirtieron en caricias sensuales.

"Gajeel?" Dije en voz baja, todavía tocando la parte superior de sus muslos con mis dedos.

"¿Hmm?" él contestó, sus propios dedos empezaron a moverse por encima de mi estómago.

"¿Podemos practicar juntos de nuevo mañana?" Le pregunté, moviendo mi cabeza hacia un lado y mirando hacia él.

" Claro camarón", respondió.

Ambos brazos en el agua, envuelto alrededor de mi cintura. Se movían lentamente, de arriba a abajo de mis curvas , deteniéndose en mis caderas. El deseo corría espeso y caliente a través de mi cuerpo, por lo que me dan ganas de moler contra él. Dejé que mis manos se deslizan más baja, acariciando la carne justo por encima de su traje de baño. Las puntas de mis dedos se deslizaron justo debajo de la tela mojada, provocando un jadeo audible saliera de mis labios. La lujuria se apoderó de mí, el agotamiento se fugo. Todas las novelas eróticas que había leído llegaron flotando a mi mente y me di cuenta de que ninguno de ellos podía hacer reales los sentimientos que estaban golpeando a través de mi cuerpo.

Los libros...

De repente me acordé de algo y maldije,me moví bruscamente liberándome del agarre de Gajeel "Me olvidé de Lucy!"

Me di la vuelta, mi cuerpo todavía estaba entre sus piernas y lo mire. "Se suponía que debía ayudarla a esta noche. Me tengo que ir!" Yo dije, equilibrándome con mis manos sobre las rodillas y poniéndome de pie. Lucy iba a matarme! "Muchas gracias por el baño!" Salté de la bañera y agarré una toalla que estaba cerca fuera de un taburete, frotando mí cuerpo rápidamente y luego tiré mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza.

"Adiós!" Le dije cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa de Gajeel y me dirigía a la ciudad. Él no había dicho ni una palabra...

"¿¡Tu qué!?" Lucy exclamó, tomando asiento en su silla grande, moviéndose y girando ligeramente hacia mí. Yo estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la mesa , jugueteando nerviosamente con un trozo de papel roto, doblándolo una y otra vez en mis manos.

"Me di un baño con Gajeel" repetí y diciéndole que por segunda vez no fue nada grave .El rubor que tiñó mis mejillas.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" -preguntó ella.

Inmediatamente mis pensamientos se dirigieron al pequeño juego de burlas que nuestras manos habían estado jugando y antes de que pudiera balbucear una respuesta, Lucy chillo , "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Que hiciste?!"

"¡No! Shhhh", le dije, que cubriendo sus labios con mi dedo. "Realmente, no hicimos nada. Al menos ...no realmente."

"Levy que tienes que decirme," dijo Lucy, una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Una vez más mi cara ardía ,estaba seguro que era de un brillante tono de rojo y comencé a rasgar el pequeño trozo de papel en mis manos, me sentía saturada. "Bueno, umm... me senté en su regazo y ..."

"¡¿Usted se sentó en su regazo ?!" Lucy interrumpió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Err, sí. Y luego sólo... nos tocamos por poco uno al otro."

Lucy se quedó sin aliento y se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento. "¿Dónde?"

El pedazo de papel estaba completamente destrozado y se me cayó el resto de los restos sobre la mesa. "En ninguna parte sólo sus piernas y umm, mi estómago".

"Ooooh! Eso es tan caliente!" Lucy dijo emocionada y justo en ese momento, Natsu llegó arrastrándose a través de la ventana junto con Happy.

"¿Qué es tan caliente?" Pregunto Natsu, sin molestarse en decir hola mientras caminaba directamente a la cocina de Lucy.

"¡Natsu!" Lucy gritó enojada. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tenia hambre", respondió mientras podía verlo a través de la puerta de la cocina cogiendo un puño de alimentos de la nevera de Lucy.

"Entonces solo tienes que ir a comprar comida," dijo ella .Me di cuenta de que ella no estaba realmente tenia tanto afecto que ella nunca podría realmente enojarse con Natsu.

"Levy, oí que has estado entrenando con Gajeel todo el día ", dijo feliz, saltando en la habitación principal, y subiendo a la cama de Lucy.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Le pregunté.

"Lilly me dijo. ¿ustedes dos se gusssssstan? " -preguntó, y por el momento numero 100 de esa noche sentí mi cara enrojecerse.

"Cállate estúpido gato" dijo Lucy por suerte,ya que yo no podía pensar en nada que decir.

Vi a Natsu tomar asiento al lado de Lucy y empezar a comer la montaña de comida que había agarrado. "¿necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunté, recogiendo los pedazos minúsculos de papel arrancado de la mesa y me puse de pie para echarlos a la basura.

"No,creo que voy a estar bien por ahora. Voy a empezar el manuscrito del siguiente capitulo, te avisare cuando termine", respondió ella mientras Natsu pegaba en las costillas cuando se le cayó un trozo de comida en el suelo. "recógelo."

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, "Adiós chicos!" Yo grité antes de estar completamente fuera y la cerrar la puerta detrás de mi. Camine hasta mi casa,mis pensamientos vagaron al momento que estaba bañándome con Gajeel ,mi cuerpo reaccionó como si yo todavía estuviera allí, la piel se me puso como gallina y sentía un hormigueo corriendo de arriba a abajo en mi espina dorsal. Una parte de mí quería volver a ese tiempo, la atracción tan fuerte que casi me puse a caminar en esa dirección, pero Luché contra mi y me dirigí a casa. No tenía ninguna excusa para volver allí.

Un poco más tarde me acosté en la cama, el libro que había estado tratando de leer estaba tumbado boca abajo junto a mí mientras yo miraba hacia el techo sombreado. Mis pensamientos vagaron, pensando en el día siguiente y de cómo iba a ser capaz de pasar casi todo el día con él ... aunque la mayor parte de el día nos dedicaríamos a entrenar. No importaría mucho , aunque era emocionante, mi cuerpo y mente se llenaban de emoción cada vez que estaba mas cerca.

Una imagen de Gajeel tumbado en la bañera se apareció en mi mente. Su largo pelo negro estaba flotado como tinta derramada en una taza de agua alrededor de la espalda y los costados y el pecho ... mmm, su pecho se había cubierto con una fina capa de sudor o el agua, pequeños ríos de líquido estaban en su cuerpo. Había sido capaz de ver claramente su cuerpo debajo del agua, inclinando el torso hacia abajo en una forma de V sexy ,sus caderas estrechas eróticamente mientras que yo hubiera sido capaz de presionarlo contra mi misma.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció,un calor invadió mi vientre. Yo lo deseaba ... quería mas de él. Si tan sólo habría sido capaz de quedarme un poco de más tiempo; si sólo habría sido capaz de ver donde nuestras manos hubieran tocado...

Negué con la cabeza y traté de calmar mis pensamientos. Por lo menos hasta mañana.

Decidí a tratar de ir a la cama, con la esperanza de que sea el día siguiente rápido. Cogí mi libro y lo coloque en la mesa de noche, apagué la lámpara y luego me deslice bajo las sábanas de mi cama. Por desgracia, no era muy fácil quedarse dormida . pasaron horas y aun seguía con los ojos abiertos , mi mente una y otra ves los acontecimientos del día. Cuando por fin me pude quedar dormida, incluso mis sueños fueron perseguidas por las imágenes del magnifico cuerpo húmedo de Gajeel que rodeaba mi cuerpo .Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente todavía estaba cansada y de mal humor, la frustración estaba por encima de mis nervios.

Caminé hasta la colina hacia el lugar donde Gajeel y yo habíamos estado entrenando el día anterior, jadeaba y resoplaba cuando me concentraba en poner un pie delante del otro. ¿Por qué insistía en entrenar en lugares tan lejanos?

Llegué a la cumbre, inclinándome hacia delante y coloque mis manos sobre mis rodillas mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Maldita sea estaba cansada y aun no habíamos empezado! Cuando finalmente me quedé sin aliento . Miré hacia arriba y vi a Gajeel a unos treinta metros de distancia haciendo flexiones de brazos, su camisa estaba tirada en el suelo junto a él, cuando me acerqué a él se puso de pie y casi me quedé sin aliento ante la vista, mi boca se encontraba abierta , mi mente estaba luchando para recordarme a mi misma que tenia que respirar.

Wow,¡estaba caliente!

La humedad estaba por encima de su perfecta piel, varios mechones de cabello negro se encontraban pegados a su frente, mientras que me sonrió en esa forma que hizo que mi estomago se llenara de algo caliente .

"Hey camarón", me saludó caminando hacia mi ,me centre en sus pantalones que colgaban sobre sus delgadas caderas.

"H-Hola," -tartamudee, tragando el nudo en mi seca garganta .

"¿Lista para empezar?" -preguntó, y una oleada de energía renovada despertó en mi cuerpo.

Me puse de pie y miré directamente hacia él, "estoy lista." ¡Diablos sí estoy lista!

**Continuará ...**

* * *

><p>Bueno! espero que les aya gustado mi traducción , recordar que este fanfic no es mio, es de <strong>Nicole4211 <strong>y ¡si les gusto dejen rewers! (acepto criticas).  
>Adiosss! Hasta el proximo cap , que espero que quede para la siguiente semana<br>¡Besos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Hooolaa! ... emm.. bueno.. , no tengo palabras por lo mucho que tarde , supuestamente iba a subir cap la "próxima semana" . Pero se me fue el tiempo , no les voy a mentir , me distraigo fácilmente... Yo .. estoy algo avergonzada xD , pero bueno .. Por fin esta el Capítulo listo! Así que ahora sin nada mas que decir ,los invito a leer...

**Recordar .. Esta historia no me pertenece , le pertenece a **Nicole4211****  
>**Fairy Tail tampoco me pertenece , le pertenece a <strong>Hiro Mashima<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Gajeel de pie en frente mio. Me senté en el suelo después de terminar nuestra sesión de entrenamiento ,podía sentir las gotas de sudor que goteaban en la curva de mi columna vertebral. El entrenamiento había sido intenso, aunque estaba algo agradecida por ello.

Mi tipo de magia en general se basa a través de libros, buscar pistas o respuestas ocultas, pero cuando se trataba de enfrentamientos físicos, era un fraude... al menos eso era lo que siempre había pensado hasta que Gajeel comenzó a entrenar conmigo.

Después de sólo dos sesiones ya podía sentir cómo mejoraba, mis habilidades mágicas eran de una manera diferente , podía usar ataques y estrategias defensivas que nunca había imaginado que sería capaz de usarlas.

Mis ojos miraron detenidamente a Gajeel; su fornido y enorme cuerpo frente a mi. Parecía que solo había echo un par de saltos, con ese cuerpo perfectamente en pie mientras yo tomaba respiraciones profundas, hasta el punto de que mis músculos comenzaran a doler. La vista era bastante agradable, aunque, su camisa parecía abandonada, estaba en el suelo a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Dejé que mis ojos se deleitaran sobre su pecho, mi lengua inconscientemente lamió mi labio inferior. Mmm... ¡Él se veía tan jodidamente sexy!... A lo largo de nuestro entrenamiento pensé una y otra vez en lo mismo, mirando su cuerpo, recordando la noche anterior cuando había estado presionado contra el en la bañera. Si yo no la hubiera tenido que dejar ...

-¿Estás listo para ir camarón?- Preguntó Gajeel.

Gruñí mientras luchaba por ponerme de pie, los músculos de mis piernas me gritaban por torturarlos de esta forma - Sí, estoy lista.

Nos fuimos lentamente por un camino que conducía por la ladera, mis pasos cautelosos, ya que tropezaba con las piedras que sobresalían.

-¿Te duele?- Gajeel preguntó ,lo mire haciendo una mueca.

-Sí, un poco

-Eh ... ¿quieres que tomemos un baño juntos de nuevo? -preguntó, todo mi cuerpo se inundo de un calor abrasador.

Le sonreí tímidamente, tratando de no parecer más ansiosa asentí con la cabeza. -Eso estaría bien.

Bueno ... bueno ... Quizás esa fue la indirecta del año.

De repente, mis piernas se sentían cien veces mejor que antes, mi ritmo aceleraba mientras me apresuraba por el camino. Por suerte Fairy Hills estaba de camino a la casa de Gajeel , necesitaba mi traje de baño. Él me esperó afuera mientras que yo fui corriendo a buscarlo. Cuando volví mire a Gajeel apoyado contra un árbol cercano, con la camisa negra sobre su hombro. Tenia un cuerpo increíble, cada pulgada perfectamente tonificada ,con solo verlo tenia la necesidad de morderlos.

Me puse a su lado y emprendimos el camino hacia su casa. Una vez que llegamos me dirigí directamente hacia el baño mientras que Gajeel desaparecía en su dormitorio. Después de que entre en el baño, puse agua en la bañera; asegurándome de que la temperatura fuera adecuada, me puse mi bikini negro y luego di un paso dentro de la bañera.

Ahhh, se sentía tan bien...

Mi cuerpo lentamente se sumergió, se hundió por debajo de la línea de agua hasta que quede cubierta hasta la barbilla. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara por un momento antes de cerrar el agua. Me estaba metiendo de nuevo hacia abajo, oí como la puerta se abría, causando un sonido desagradable, voltee la cabeza para ver a Gajeel caminando hacia mi.

-¿Comenzando sin mí?- dijo riéndose, mientras daba un paso al lado de la bañera. -Levántate - La orden que me dio envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral, su voz era ronca y sexy.

Me levante y lentamente Gajeel se puso detrás mio, se hundió en el agua y luego, para mi sorpresa, me agarró de la cintura con ambas manos y me atrajo hacia él para sentarme en su regazo. Me quejé, abrumada por la sensación de su duro cuerpo contra el mío. Sus muslos estaban debajo mio, sus caderas curvadas perfectamente alrededor de la mía.

Me eché hacia atrás . mi cabeza quedaba perfectamente debajo de su barbilla , cerré los ojos. Esto era el cielo .

Estuvimos varios minutos sentados ahí, ninguno de nosotros dijo nada , solo disfrutamos del baño caliente . Me moví un poco para acomodarme , quedando mas cerca de su cuerpo, mis manos cayeron sobre sus musculosos mulsos. Mis dedos se tensaron, justo entonces Gajeel se movió , por un momento me pude sentir mas aliviada, acomodo su cuerpo y posesivamente paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras que la otra estaba apoyada al borde de la bañera.

-Eres tan pequeña- dijo Gajeel, apretando ligeramente su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Eres tan grande -Le conteste mientras apretaba la parte superior de su muslo. Rápidamente contuvo el aliento, su cuerpo al instante se volvió rígido. Cuando me acomodé mi agarre fue menos apretado ,dejé que mis dedos descansaran suavemente sobre sus piernas. Quería tocar su muslo de arriba a abajo , quería sentir su muslo pero a la vez no me atrevía.

-¿Tienes algún gel de baño?- Le pregunté, para poder distraerme con algo.

Gajeel no murmura una respuesta, sino que agarro desde la esquina de la bañera una botella junto con un paño de lavado, me lo entrego a mí y luego apoyo la espalda en la bañera. Empapé el paño en el agua y rocié una buena cantidad de jabón a él, frotándolo vigorosamente entre mis manos, con la espuma cayendo.

Con una respiración profunda, me recosté contra el pecho de Gajeel , comencé a frotar lentamente la tela sobre mis brazos, fregando cada pulgada , luego en el cuello y el pecho. Cuando me mudé a mi vientre, la mano de Gajeel todavía estaba allí y yo tentativamente rosé mi mano sobre sus dedos, que se entrelazaron a través de la tela por un breve segundo antes de que yo continué hacia abajo, comenzando a lavar mis muslos.

Levante mis piernas fueras del agua, se sentía algo frió y a la vez vació. Me incline un poco hacia adelante para poder limpiar los dedos de los pies , cuando termine de frotar la tela me volví a recostar contra el pecho de Gajeel ... Realmente se sentía tan bien.

-¿Podrías pasármela sobre la espalda?- Le pregunté, sosteniendo la tela sobre el agua. ¡Guau! ¡¿Realmente sólo le pedí eso?!

Sorprendentemente tomó la tela y me incliné hacia delante ,cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban nuestros cuerpos. Mi trasero estaba tocando su cadera, su brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de mi cintura. Podía sentir algo extraño y a la vez excitante en mi interior, traté de no pensar en ello, quería concentrarme en la sensación de su mano moviéndose lentamente sobre mi espalda. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de mis omóplatos, la tela creo una delgada barrera entre su mano y mi piel. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente,incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás arqueando mi cuello mientras arrastraba su mano por mi espalda.

Su mano se quedo en la parte baja de mi espalda por un momento y luego comenzó a trazar suavemente círculos por un lado y luego por el otro. La sensación era increíble.. Cuando su profunda voz sonó detrás de mí, penetrando mis pensamientos más lujuriosos. Tomé una respiración profunda y casi gemí cuando su mano se levantó de mi espalda.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le pregunté, sin entender lo que había dicho desde que había estado perdida por el placer.

-Dije ... mi turno- respondió y mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Se refería a ...

Un instante más tarde, la tela paso por encima del hombro, el pequeño cuadrado colgaba de sus dedos y yo tentativamente tomó de él, mirando detrás de mí con una mirada inquisitiva.

¡¿De verdad quiere que yo lo lave?!

Vacié un poco mas de jabón en la tela y poco a poco me fui dando acomodando, yo estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas extendidas, frente a Gajeel. Su cuerpo estaba tendido contra la bañera de porcelana, con los brazos descansando sobre el borde y el agua llegaba justo debajo de su pecho. Me moví un poco más lejos, deteniéndome cuando la parte superior de mis rodillas chocaron contra la parte posterior de sus muslos.

De repente, sus manos se acercaron y me agarraron por debajo de mis brazos, levantándome y luego colocarme sobre su regazo para que yo quedara a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Era un momento demasiado íntimo ...

Estaba agradecida de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sabiendo de que si él me estaba mirando, probablemente no tendría las agallas para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Extendí la mano tímidamente presionándola suavemente en el centro de su pecho. ¡Oh dios! ¡se sentía jodidamente bien! Trague saliva, mi cuerpo temblaba. Poco a poco, con cuidado... Empecé a deslizar mi mano sobre su musculoso pectoral, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo .Mi mano rodeo la zona, mis ojos siguieron los movimientos de mi mano, devorando la vista que tenia ante mi. Era tan grande, su ancho pecho era doble veces mas ancho que el mio.

Moví mi mano de nuevo al centro de su pecho y luego la deslice hacia el otro lado, repitiendo los mismos movimientos hasta que el jabonen su piel goteara. Por debajo de mi palma podía sentir su corazón latiendo de manera constante, el ritmo casi a juego. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados,con el cuello arqueado hacia atrás ligeramente. Quería inclinarme un poco mas hacia adelante y correr mi lengua por su cuello, sentir mis labios contra su piel..

Me aclaré la garganta y miré hacia mi mano. Mis dedos doblados, clavados ligeramente en su músculo. Deje que el paño se deslizara por debajo de su pecho, avance de poco a poco hacia abajo, hasta que encontré la primera fila de los abdominales. Jure que mi cuerpo se quemaba casi espontáneamente por la sensación, mi estómago encendido desde dentro y mi sangre tan caliente como una lava fundida.

De mala gana hice mi camino de regreso hacia su pecho,de pronto olvide lo rápido que iba hasta que llegue a sus hombros. Agarré la botella de jabón y serví más en el paño para luego empezar a frotar sus tonificados músculos, me detuve cerca de su cuello y luego hice mi camino de regreso por encima y abajo de sus brazos. Sus bíceps se flexionan debido al ángulo de los brazos estaban descansando.

Repetí las mismas acciones sobre el otro brazo y luego deslice la tela hasta su clavícula. Lavé alrededor de la parte frontal de su cuello , al igual que a lo largo de su garganta, ya algo cansada decidí hacer una parada en su mandíbula ,luego de un pequeño tiempo hice suavemente mi camino hacia las orejas para lavar debajo de ellas y alrededor.

No me di cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los míos de lo cerca que estábamos, mi cuerpo apoyado en el suyo al igual que mi cara flotando a pocos centímetros de él.

-C-Creo que ya termine - murmuré,con labios temblorosos.

Su mano se acercó y tomó el paño que estaba sobre mis manos, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras él lo puso sobre el borde de la bañera. Su otra mano se movió a mi cadera y me colocó una de mis propias manos en su pecho.

- Gracias- dijo en voz baja, mis ojos fueron atraídos por sus labios.

Lamí mis propios labios, liberando mi aliento reprimido en un largo suspiro. -De nada...- le contesté.

Poco a poco su pulgar comenzó a moverse sobre mi piel, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el hueso de la cadera, mientras que sus otros dedos comenzaron a clavarse en mi trasero. Me inclinada hacia adelante, mi cuerpo se movía más y más ,hasta que pude sentir su vientre contra el mío. Era tan erótico, su piel contra la mía, cerré los ojos por un momento para acostumbrarse a la sensación .Cuando los abrí de nuevo sentí mis mejillas condenadamente caliente.

Mis sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, cada nervio esperando impacientemente algo que yo había querido hace mucho. La lujuria palpitaba bajo en mi vientre, ramificándose hasta las puntas de mis dedos.

Tomé una respiración profunda , fascinado por sus ojos carmesí. Su otra mano se acercó y apartó un mechón de mi cabello caído, empujándolo detrás de mi oreja antes de tomara mi mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-¿Levy?-Dijo Gajeel, su voz envió una nueva ola de placer a través de mi cuerpo.

-...¿Sí?- De alguna manera logré responder.

-Voy a besarte ...

**Continuará ...**

* * *

><p>Si les gusto pueden dejar un review , si no .. también pueden dejar uno .. si están enfadados por que tarde , pueden dejar uno (con mayor razón) . Si quieren escribir algo estúpido para alegrarme el día también pueden . Pueden hacerlo sin motivo alguno...<p>

Gracias a todas esas personas que dejaron review el mes pasado! y que siguieron o agregaron a favoritos esta historia .. la verdad es mi primera historia(traducción) y estaba algo nerviosa , pero a medida de que pasaba el tiempo me sentí muy feliz , ¡de verdad gracias!

Bueno y entonces los dejo ... no diré nada acerca de cuando estará listo el próximo capitulo , pero voy a tratar de no distraerme tanto y tenerlo listo lo mas pronto posible.

¡Un beso enorme! y nos leemos hasta la próxima.  
>¡Bye~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** ¡Hoooolaaa! Les traigo el capitulo 3, supongo que esta vez no tarde tanto como antes ¿razón? ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ahora puedo actualizar mas seguido y como la mayoría de los animes que veo (que antes estaban en emisión)terminaron , ya no tengo con que distraerme.. aunque es una pena .. ¡Pero bueno! Nada se le puede hacer. ¡Ahora los invito a leer!

*****Recordar que este fanfic no me pertenece, le pertenece a la maravillosa escritora **Nicole4211** quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo.

*Fairy Tail tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece al troll de **Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Di un grito ahogado ante sus palabras, sentí todo mi cuerpo temblando. De un momento a otro, lentamente, veía como su boca se movía hacia la mía. Su mano agarró suavemente un puñado de mi cabello mientras que su mano descansaba en su pecho.

¡Esto estaba sucediendo!... esto realmente estaba ocurriendo, jure que mi rostro ardía ante solo el hecho de ver sus labios. Él me estaba volviendo loco con su lentitud. Cerré los ojos, concentrándose en tomar respiraciones estables y luego, con una dulzura más allá de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, sus labios rozaron los míos. Un gemido ahogado viajó hasta mi garganta y luego su boca se inclinó ligeramente, acariciando mis labios en una forma suave y haciéndome gracia .Quería presionarlo más contra mí, profundizar el beso.

Él chupó mi labio inferior con los suyos, tirando de él con una agonizante moderación... Su lengua se asomó y lamió a través de mi labio superior, haciendo que un quejido saliera de mí al igual que un respiro medio tembloroso.

Tenía ganas de llorar cuando se retiró... Acaricio mi cuero cabelludo con una mano y luego se trasladó la otra mano a la parte baja de mi espalda. Arqueaba contra él, presionando mi vientre firmemente contra el suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me movía, para luego su afirmar su agarre, con lo que mi boca fue de nuevo a donde la suya y selle sus labios sobre los míos. Su beso fue más exigente en esta ocasión, con la boca exploraba con avidez, su lengua se deslizó y se deslizó entre mis labios. Chillé con sorpresa, mi cuerpo momentáneamente se tensó antes de lanzar un gemido.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi piel, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que se toparon con mis pantalones de traje de baño. Él no dudó en deslizarse sobre ellos, audazmente ahuecando mi trasero. Mis propias manos viajaron hasta su pecho y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, una de mis manos hizo un movimiento por la parte posterior de su cabeza como rápidamente enrede mis dedos a través de sus largos rizos mientras que mi otra mano acercaba más mi cuerpo al suyo.

El agua se derramó cuando ajustamos nuestra posición, moviéndose ligeramente su lengua se adentró profundamente en mi boca. Su húmeda y caliente lengua fue increíblemente excitante, fuego lamio mis venas, ya que barrió eróticamente dentro de mi boca.

-¡Gajeel!- Di un grito ahogado cuando su boca dejo la mía. Los dos estábamos jadeando, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente a medida que miramos a los ojos. ¿Podría realmente estar tan excitado como yo? La idea me encendió aún más. Prácticamente cerré mi boca contra la suya, mi lengua empezó a dar largos lametones de ocio. Lentamente mis dedos se apretaron en su pelo, inclinando su rostro contra el mío...

De repente, sus fuertes manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y me levantaron, los dos de pie sin separar nuestros labios. Nos quedamos allí, parados, con el agua goteando por nuestros cuerpos, sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo, haciendo una pausa, posesivamente apretó mi trasero mientras ahogaba un gemido en su boca. Un instante después me tiró contra él, guiando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, para luego salir de la bañera. Me aferré a él. Me sorprendió lo fácil que era capaz de manipular mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera un niño en sus brazos.

Gajeel me llevó al otro lado de la habitación y en un instante sentí la fría pared presionado mi espalda... en contraste directo con el cuerpo ardiente al frente mío. Envolví mis piernas aún más fuertes alrededor de su cintura, presionando mi intimidad contra su ingle, él separo nuestras bocas para arquear el cuello hacia atrás y soltar un gemido salvaje en voz baja que se encontraba profundamente de su garganta. Aproveché la oportunidad para inclinarme hacia delante y presionar mi boca a su cuello, arrastrando mi lengua sobre su piel y chupándola con avidez.

Puso un brazo alrededor de mi espalda, el otro sostenía su peso contra la pared al lado de mi cabeza. Moví mis labios de nuevo en su boca y luego su mano se movió por mi espalda.

-Supongo que voy a tomar esto de ti- dijo con voz áspera mientras me soltaba. Mis piernas se deslizaron fuera de sus caderas para luego dejar caer mis pies al suelo. Inmediatamente sus manos llegaron detrás de mí y tiraron de las cuerdas que sujetaban la parte superior del bikini. La tela empapada callo al suelo, por un instante me quede sin aliento, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho en estado de shock.

Mi estado de shock no duró mucho, por qué de un momento a otro él ya estaba besándome, no era un beso lento como los otros, este era agresivo y salvaje. Sin pensarlo dos veces mis brazos abandonaron mis pechos, cambiándolo por su cuello, mis pechos desnudos se presionaron contra el suyo. Pasó una de sus manos por encima de mi cabeza tomando mis dos brazos para afirmar nuestro peso en la pared. La otra se deslizó por mi brazo, arrastrando los dedos por la parte inferior sensible hasta que llegó a mi pecho y luego lo tomo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y arqueé la espalda, lo que hiso que él presionara más su mano contra mis pechos, grité cuando la yema del pulgar rozó la punta... enviando un calor a todo mi cuerpo. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar vacilantemente, mi pecho agitado mientras luchaba por tomar más aire.

-¡Gaj ...!- No pude terminar de gritar porque él ya había sellado sus labios sobre mí, tragando mis palabras, sus dedos empezaron a torturar mi pezón, haciendo rodar la parte sensible con su pulgar y el dedo índice para luego ahuecar el pequeño montículo.

Un calor se agrupo en mi vientre, el deseo bombeaba a través de mis venas. Apenas podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Mi entrepierna palpitaba tan fuerte que casi dolía. Quería tocarlo... Quería pasar mis manos por arriba y abajo de su increíble cuerpo, pero su mano todavía agarraba mis dos muñecas firmemente por encima de mi cabeza.

Cuando nos separamos le dije con voz ronca -Quiero tocarte.

-Todavía no Camarón – dijo, trasladó a su mano a mi otro seno. Me retorcí en sus manos, desesperada por liberar las mías.

-¡Por Favor!- Le rogué, casi sollozando mientras apretaba mis manos en diminutos puños con frustración.

-Ok... bueno- dijo y soltó mis manos, pero antes de que empezara a hacer cualquier cosa, me tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia la puerta, luego de abrirla camino a través de la sala de estar con el sofá que estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Él me depositó entre los cojines suaves y luego estiró su cuerpo sobre el mío, capture sus labios en un beso abrasador mientras su mano volvió a mi pecho.

Me extendió la mano, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y luego haciendo un camino con mis manos, memorizando cada bulto de músculo antes de deslizarme entre ellos hasta llegar a su cintura para tocar sus abdominales.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Era el cielo!

Sus labios dejaron los míos y comenzaron a deslizarse por mi garganta, haciendo lentamente su camino hacia mi pecho, donde dio una vuelta alrededor de mi pezón, definitivamente se estaba burlando de mí, consiguiendo que cada vez nos acercáramos más, hasta que finalmente engulló mi pezón entre sus labios y suavemente empezó a chupar de ellos.

-¡Ahhh!- Grité, arqueando la espalda y enterrando mis dedos en su hombro.

Su lengua se asomó, Lamiendo mi pezón con caricias de seda, que me dejaron sin aliento y gimiendo. Era demasiado... Sin duda era demasiado. No podía controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, retorciéndome y arqueándome mientras él jugaba con mis pechos.

-Gajeel... No puedo... ¡AHH!- Grité, enterrando mis manos en su pelo grueso, presionándolo más cerca de mi pecho, donde continuó torturándome.

Finalmente levantó la cabeza de mis pechos, volviendo a mirarme, se movió lentamente hasta besarme en los labios. -¿Camarón?- dijo entre largos besos que me tenían tambaleándome.

-¿Hmm?- Le respondí.

-Tengo que parar ahora o si no, no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo más tarde. Ya estoy casi sin poder contenerme.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mirando su cara, me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir. Mis mejillas se encendieron al instante, sentí que el calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

- Oh…. creo que… está bien- respondí, segura de si quería que se detuviera. Me besó de forma lenta, sus labios rozando suavemente sobre los míos.

Cuando él se retiró y se sentó, sus ojos se posaron en mí, mirando fijamente a mis pechos. Rápidamente me lancé mis brazos a la zona expuesta y reí.

-Creo que Lili esta por llegar- dijo con diversión pero a la vez tragando saliva audiblemente.

Me senté y pasé la mano por mi cabello húmedo desordenado. -Supongo que será mejor que me vaya entonces. -Le dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Me levanté y entré en el cuarto de baño donde había dejado mi ropa, rápidamente me la puse antes de volver a la sala de estar. Estaba a punto de poner mi mano en el pomo de la puerta que daba la salida cuando su voz me detuvo.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo...?-preguntó, uno de sus brazos estaba levantado, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, se puso de pie delante del sofá.

Sonreí, la felicidad inundaba mi cuerpo. -Me encantaría.

Gajeel desapareció dentro de su dormitorio; unos segundos más tarde apareció con otro par de pantalones cortos y un top sin mangas negro... Se veía bastante sexy.

-Vamos…- dijo, abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera. Caminamos un rato, el sol ya se había ocultado detrás de las montañas, la poca luz que quedaba teñía el cielo en una gran variedad de colores.

-Es agradable salir- le dije, su mano se extendió y agarró la mía. Él no se molestó en responder y se puso a caminar junto a mí, tomándose el tiempo mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por el camino de la pequeña ciudad.

-Gracias por ayudarme a día de hoy- le dije mientras veía a otras parejas que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

-De nada… Supongo que ya estás mejorando- dijo, mi pecho henchido de orgullo. Significó mucho para mí al escuchar algo así viniendo de su boca. -¿Querías practicar de nuevo mañana?- preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí. -¿A la misma hora?

-Si.

Continuamos caminando por la calle, pasando por el apartamento de Lucy en el que podía ver una luz a través de la ventana. Mire hacia arriba, fijándome en la sombra pude ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de Natsu, no pude contener una sonrisa en mi cara.

Las luces estaban alineadas en la calle, caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al gremio. Las ventanas estaban a oscuras, seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a nuestro destino, Fairy Hills.

-Supongo que debería entrar…- le dije, parando en el mirando hacia él. De repente me sentía nerviosa e insegura de mí misma, apreté los dedos en su mano. Lo que pasó antes parecía casi irreal, como una fantasía.

-Duerme bien, Camarón – dijo, después de unos segundos abruptamente se inclinó y me besó. Me fundí contra él, soltando su mano y agarre la parte delantera de su camisa para mantener el equilibrio.

Él se retiró lentamente, arrastrando los nudillos por mi mejilla-Hasta mañana.

Di un paso atrás- Adiós.

**Continuará...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Si les pareció bien, mal, intermedio, si están aburridos , si quieren felicitarme por subir el capítulo un poco antes , si quieren escribir alguna palabra nada que ver o incluso alguna critica ¡Pueden dejarme un review! Me da mas ánimos para seguir traduciendo este fic , a propósito , muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que siguen la historia o que la pusieron de favoritos y a las que me dejaron review el cap pasado ¡De verdad se los agradezco! me pone demasiado feliz y aunque este es el tercer capitulo aun me pongo media nerviosa e incluso sigo algo asustada , pero recuerdo que lo hago por ustedes, así que ¡Muchas gracias! Sin nada mas que decir, me despido.<br>-Bye!~ Hasta el próximo capitulo (que lo tratare de traducir lo mas pronto posible)


End file.
